That Strip Club
by TheSpicyBurrito
Summary: Hinata knew hanging out with Sakura and Ino was a bad idea. It always was. Now, she was being taped to a chair whilst being danced around by half-naked men. A certain blonde boy catches her eye, but since she's surrounded by half-naked guys (including him), she finds it difficult to peek a glance. -crack!fic. NaruHina.


_Disclaimer applies._

* * *

She knew she made the wrong decision. Saying 'okay' to her two party-fueled best friends was always the wrong decision. And after a discussion with the two, and finding out _where _they were going precisely, was nerve-racking. Now, the quite, self-reserved, shy, innocent, naive Hyuuga was caught in a situation she wanted to escape with every moment that went by. With every turn of their heads, she depicted would be a perfect chance to escape.

But, sadly, those two were far too quick-witted, hotheaded, and consistently on high alert when it came to her.

Great. Just, _great_. Now, she's got to sit through a painful car drive to a place she _knows _will cause her severe, blushing trauma and a pounding heart that will most likely burst out of her chest, causing her to die from embarrassment. But, as her two, quick-witted, highly alerted "best friends", the show must go on.

If that wasn't enough, the barely-conscious (due to the fact she had to sit through the conversation on where they were going) Hinata even _suggested _to the two that she may die from overwhelming, half-naked men.

But, considering they were Sakura and Ino, the two shrugged it off, and replied with a sweet, 'we'll resurrect you.'.

Sigh. Great.

"Hinata-chan, don't worry! You're gonna _love _this place!" came a sudden, shrilling voice. Hinata instantly caught the tone, and her head slowly rose to glare shyly at her blonde-haired friend.

"No I won't..." she denied, her voice meek but fueled with annoyance. "You...You guys didn't even let me choose where _I _wanted to go. I-Isn't it _my _birthday?"

"Yeah, of course it's your birthday! And don't worry, tomorrow, we'll let _you _choose where you wanna go, 'kay?" Ino smiled kindly, patting Hinata's head before the car came to a rough stop and the two girls where pushed forward, headbutting the seats in front of them.

Ino pulled back, roaring in anger. "Forehead! Learn to drive! You could've _killed _us!"

"I'm _sorry_!" exclaimed the pink-haired woman, bobbing her body excitedly as she glanced over her shoulder. "I...I'm just so excited!"

Hinata sweat-dropped as Ino and Sakura squealed joyously, their whole bodies trembling happily. Why was this place such a big deal to them?

Ino clutched Hinata's hand, yanking the unsuspecting Hyuuga out of the car, and onto the concrete pathway. "C'mon Hinata-chan! Let's go!"

The Hyuuga glanced around wearily, examining the building. Bright, multicolored lights beamed brightly across the large nightclub, almost brightening the entire region with its shine. Blaring music thrummed loudly through the walls of the complex, and Hinata instantly felt like clenching her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out its chanting. Hell. The entire pathway felt as if it would burst from the vibration of it.

Hinata's pale eyes then scanned across the massive crowd of people, all lined up and prepared to enter the building. She also took note of the excessive amount of women. Not one man was within the bustling crowd. Hinata's nose crinkled in slight distaste at their choice of outfits, as well. Everything was thigh-high, and overly revealing **—** overall, definitely not something she'd wear, even _if _she was forced by her two eccentric friends. Actually, they'd probably kill her if she didn't. But maybe, it was a risk she was willing to take.

A loose, comfortable, pale-lavender t-shirt (topped with a thick, bulky jacket **—** something Sakura and Ino scolded her for), and a nice pair light or dark jeans was her everyday, casual wear. But tonight, she was forced to wear something her sensitivity and shyness disagreed with entirely. A knee-length dress that hugged her body, exposing every inch of her natural curves. She wasn't even allowed to wear a jacket! And it was cold! Damn those two.

All of a sudden, Sakura leaped in front of Hinata before reaching out and grasping her elbow tightly, nudging for her to follow. Sadly, Hinata obeyed, and slowly made her way over to the large, double doors of the nightclub, where two muscular men stood, frowning deeply as they stared down at the three girls.

"Line." grunted one, pointing a bulky finger towards said line.

Sakura cocked and eyebrow, before yanking out three V.I.P passes from her purse. Her and Ino smirked cockily as they glared up at the two men. "Excuse me?" she said menacingly, causing the two to gulp nervously. Hinata restrained her laughter. Sakura sure knew how to scare the heck out of anyone.

The two men took a step to the side, granting access for the three girls. Sakura 'hmph'ed, Ino smirked triumphantly, and Hinata just followed nervously, still considering blocking her ears as the music blasted louder with each step she took.

When they were inside, all hell was loose; at least, that was Hinata's depiction of it. There was a stage, glistening brightly with flashing lights; women were chatting and screaming excitedly as they awaited for the next show, alcohol was being served to women by "attractive" men in black tights and spiked dog collars, which had Hinata wondering if they were in a gay club (despite all the women), then, there was the music. Jesus! It sounded worse than it did outside! Blaring so loudly that Hinata could barely understand the words! Not to mention, her ears felt as if they were going to begin bleeding. But there was no doubt about it, the lyrics of the song were definitely sexual...

"C'mon Hina!" exclaimed Sakura, pulling her over to the seats at the very front of the stage. "We got the _best _seats, so enjoy 'em! Pig and I went to through a _lot _of trouble trying to get them."

Hinata smiled forcibly, a trait she picked up from one of Ino's ex boyfriends. Though grateful, she would have been _much _more happy being at the back of the club, sitting away from everyone and the terrible choice of music that pounded throughout the building.

The lights dimmed and the music simmered (one bonus).

_Shit. _Hinata inwardly cursed, surprising herself.

Screams erupted loudly throughout the crowd of excited woman. The terrified Hyuuga could almost _sense _the estrogen that coursed through them all.

"Here we go." mumbled Sakura evilly, glancing over at Ino, who returned the look, smirking.

Hinata's heart raced rapidly in her chest. Sheer terror ran through her as the lights on the stage brightened.

A man stepped, and she was pretty sure her nerves blew up.

He had spiky white hair that only _just _leaned out to the side. Thankfully, he was fully-clothed. She couldn't deny it; he was rather dashing.

"Evening ladies." he spoke through the microphone, his voice dull, yet undeniably sexy, which was blatantly obvious due to the fact all of the women began screaming. "How have you all been?" he asked, shoving his free hand in his pocket as he began walking around the stage. The women **—** including Ino and Sakura **—** all replied loudly with a 'GOOD!'.

_Why is he wearing a mask? _Hinata inwardly asked herself.

"That's Kakashi," Sakura said to Hinata, leaning over to her, but not taking her emerald-green orbs off of the white-haired man. "hot, isn't he?"

Hinata's cheeks were tinted pink. "He...H-He's okay."

"_Okay_? Are you insane?"

"I...I hope not."

Suddenly the man began speaking again, cutting Sakura and Hinata's conversation short.

"I hope you're all ready for a show. But, before we begin, I hear, we have a birthday girl here today."

Yup. Hinata's heart just blew up. Shit. But...it couldn't be HER? Right...?

This..._Kakashi_, looked down at her, Sakura and Ino. His head cocked to the side, and Hinata's hands began sweating uncontrollably.

_Please look away. Please look away. Please look away. Please look away. Please look awa-_

"Where's our birthday girl, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates.

Sakura and Ino looked at her before blatantly pointing to her. Kakashi kneeled down, leaning against his knee as he stared down at Hinata before stretching out his hand in offer for her to take it.

Hinata shook her head shyly, but her hand was suddenly forced into Kakashi's by Ino.

Being the muscle-lacking girl she was, she was easily pulled up by him and onto the stage.

"Hello." he said plainly, smiling at her under his black mask. Hinata couldn't find any words, she didn't have the courage to speak, so just mouthed a stuttering hello.

The crowd laughed **—** especially Ino and Sakura, then Kakashi did as well.

"Shy one, aren't you?" he chuckled.

Hinata smiled nervously. She was going to MURDER her so called "best flippin' friends" once this hell was over with.

"She is SUPER shy!" called out Ino.

"Excellent." Kakashi laughed.

Suddenly, Hinata had a burst of encouragement. She leaned over to Kakashi, whispering behind her hand, "Listen bro, I don't wanna be here. How about you tell my two mean friends that I'm telling you that I feel sick and that you can't put me through this torture. Agreed?"

Kakashi merely laughed again. "Sorry, can't do that."

Suddenly, Hinata was sitting in a chair.

"What the-!?" she exclaimed, frowning as she looked around.

The crowd laughed again and she could've _sworn _she heard some girls say 'tch. Virgins.'. Damn them.

Once again, the lights dimmed, but this time, music started.

"Shit." she cursed aloud, her eyes wide.

A man walked out on stage. Then another. Another. Another. Another. And another. Shit. Another one. How many were there!?

(A/N: you may want to play some loud, sexual, dance music now. I am. XD)

"Woah! W-w-w-w-w-what're y-y-you DOING!?" Hinata exclaimed, watching as two of the men chained her with bloody handcuffs, to the damn chair! "My goodness! Sir! Stop it!" she cried as he began trailing his arms along her forearms from behind her before leaning down next to her left ear.

"You've been a naughty birthday girl." he whispered, his breath fanning across her blush-stained cheeks. His voice was deep and FAR TOO seductive.

Hinata was frozen, her eyes wide in shock.

Then, there was another guy, whom leaned down next to her other ear. "Shall we punish you?"

Hinata shook her head wildly.

"Sorry. Our minds have already been made up." chuckled the one on her left.

Suddenly, they all came into view, and Hinata's body turned to stone.

_No...way..._

* * *

**A/N: **_All I need to say is...I watched Magic Mike. Don't kill me. :c_

_This is nothing serious, so don't bother leaving me criticism or anything, because I don't care. This is just something I thought would be funny to write, so I did. :D Hope you liked it! The next chapter might not be out for a while, but I promise I won't ditch this fanfic. _

_Love you all! And I hope you had a lovely Christmas! _

_Don't forget to __review__! c;_

_-Spicy. _

_xoxox_


End file.
